Sweet taste of Blood
by shootingcomet33
Summary: She didn't come to see him she came to be with her Uncle, and why does she feel like she's falling in love. This is a story about my oc who is a sweet, blood vampire higher class than pure blood .Kaname oc Aidou.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : i dont own nothing but my oc.**

**_Vampire Knight: Her very existence is a burden_**

The gate opened way too slowly for the over hipper teen, she was hopping on one foot and giggling like a little school girl…scratch that she was a school girl. She had waist length blackish purplish hair and her pink eyes were sparkling with excitement, her i-pod was blasting in her ears. "**Come** **with me baby please fulfill my wish, show it to me truly show me with a kiss**" she half sung half screamed when the gates opened. She paused her music and looked at the sign above the gate _**"Cross academy" **_it read, she then dashed to the chair masters office. On her way to the chair master's office she heard a bell ring then the sound of screaming girls she slowly turned around to see a stamped…of girls. Not moving, hardly breathing, and not thinking that's what she was doing but the girls were slowing down until they came to a complete stop in front of here. "How did you get out of class so fast" one girl in the back said in a snotty voice "ya we are always first to see the night class boys" said a girl in the front "maybe she skipped class so she could get here first" she heard someone cry out from the crowd "um…"she didn't know what to say "ok girls head back to you dorms" a girl with shoulder length light brown hair said pointing to what she guessed was the way to the dorms. A sound rung threw everyone's ears, the sound of one of the gate doors opening, every eye was on the gate.

"Vampires" she whispered so no one else could here "nice to see you Clover Sunomo" the girl with the brown hair said also know as Yuki. Yuki was trying to keep girls back away from the door…and Clover just happened to be standing in front of the door. She slowly turned around to find her self starring into the chest of a white uniform. She was scared to look up 'it's a night class student' she thought as her eyes traveled up to meet blue ones. She starred blankly up at him as a blush creped onto her face; he was smiling at her, his eyes filled with something like…lust. "**AIDOU**" all the girls screamed but he didn't take his eyes off her "hi Im Aido" he grabbed her hand and kissed it. It grew quite as all the girls stood there shocked looking at their idol give special treatment to a new comer "um I-Im Clover S-Sunomo…nice to m-meet you Aido-kun" could it be possible for a vampire to be so kind, loving, nice,…"so what's your blood type" he asked looking at her now new skin on her neck thanks to his hand pushing her hair away.

'Smack' everyone stared in shock even the night class because…she had smacked a vampire, not an E-class vampire, but a noble vampire. "Why would you ask that to a day class girl, no a new day class girl who just happens to be the chair master's niece" she said putting her hands on her hips, while he stood there wide eyed holding the side of his face that was slapped "um all the girls left after he was slapped "Zero said rubbing the back of his head "**Zero**" clover screamed as she ran up to Zero and hugged him, still hugging him she turned her head to look at the night class "vampires are blood thirsty beast, the only reason vampires are so nice are because if a human trust them it makes them an easy target" "why would a sweat blood vampire say that" Clover turned her attention to the pure blood and let go of Zero "Kaname-senpia" she bowed in respect "please don't mind Aidou he says a lot of stuff that he thinks is funny " " I understand " she looked at Aido his eyes were still filled with lust.

* * *

"**OH CLOVER IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU**" Chair master said hugging Clover with all his might "augh c-cant breath "she coughed while trying to escape "dad let go or you'll kill her" "ow 'sniff' im just happy 'sniff' to see my only niece 'sniff' ahh you've grown up so fast my little good luck clover "tears started to run down his face "ahh please don't call me that chair master its embarrassing" she whined "fine 'sniff' ok your are a perfect starting now, you know what to do right" the chair master said still teary eyed "yes chair master" "why do you call me chair master, why don't you call me uncle" he started to beg "because I've never called you that before" "well its never to late to start" he said giving her another a quick hug, but soon let go and got serous "Yuki, Zero you may go do your duties I must speak to Clover alone for a little bit" they both bowed and left "Clover, did Kaname-senpia seem upset when he saw you" "um no, but he is probably jealous since im a sweat blood" she said with a cute smile" well any way here's black blood crystal necklace, you know how powerful it is so don't lose it" he handed her the necklace then headed to the door "thanks uncle" "**yay she called me uncle**" he screamed as she shut the door.

* * *

"**I've still don't have a reason, and you don't have the time and it really makes me want to give my every thing im talking 'bout you, Its something to believe in, cause I don't believe in you any more, any more, I wonder if it even makes a deferent's to, it even makes a deferent's to try, yay, and I don't know how your feeling, but I don't believe its true any more, any more I wonder if it even makes a deferent's to cry, oh no, so this is good bye, I've been here before one day ill wakeup and it wont hurt any more, you caught me in a lie, I have no alibi, the words say don't have a meaning**"this was the song she was singing walking down the pathway. She paused the song and looked at the full moon "my power source" she said smiling at the moon 'snap' she turned to the sound "Kaname-senpia" she said bowing a little to fast "Clover I told you not to go to the same school as me" Kaname said angrily "ah I see you brought friends" Clover said looking towards the bushes "your senses are strong" a vampire girl with blonde curly hair said coming out with the rest, Clover stared at this girl mysteriously "only Kaname would stoop so low, didn't Kaname-senpia say, the day he saved Yuki, that any vampire that was willing to drink real blood was lower then scum…but drinking blood from your own kind is even lower then that". All the vampires now had swords pointing at her "you can not speak to Kaname-senpia that way" the blonde said "I may speak to him any way I would like" and with that she went to attack, but stopped in her tracks " I-I cant m-move" Clover only smirked " a sweat blood…is the highest class of a vampire".

None spoke, none could, and she stood there giggling at it all "I am not trying to be mean, Kaname-senpia is still your higher soppier and I will not…" the smell of blood was in the air strong to "…do you smell that Kaname-senpia its bloo…Yuki" after Clover said that Kaname ran off to find the source leaving Clover behind surrounded by swords (anime sweet drop) "jerk" she mumbled under her breath then looked at the blonde "so…you love that man" the blonde made an angry face "that is none of your business" "I don't blame you" the stared a little confused "…when Kaname-senpia drunk my blood, he loved it but I didn't so I told him no more…he told me he never wanted to see me ever again" all the vampire were starring in shock "when a pure blood falls in love it takes over him, tell me have you ever drunk his blood" the blonde looked away "its bitter just like him" with those last words she made all of them point their swords at the ground and she walked off playing a new song "**I kissed a girl and I liked I, the taste of her cherry chap stick**" she started to sing as she walked off "I don't know why Kaname would like someone so strange" one said "he only wants her blood nothing else" the blonde, also known as Rica, said watching Clover run off.

**I just love this story so far im working on chapter two right now but i can only work on it in school since im grounded till wensday. I'll try to upload soon, but i wont if i dont get reviews, and please don't be afriad to tell me what im doing wrong, plus you should'nt be afriad im a lover not a fighter. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me again. How's everyone today . This story has smut in it…enjoy;)

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight, if I did there would be a oc that's in a triangle w/ Zero and Aidou…own nada!

Vampire Knight: The first bite

When she arrived at the source she knew there would be hell to pay Aido was holding Yuka's hand only inches away from his face. It was bleeding of course; she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bushes. "Kaname-senpai" Clover said with a smirk "if you don't have things under control I can take over for you" Kaname glared at her and she smiled "I'll take Aido to the chair masters if you'd like-"she looked at the two girls passed out on the ground "or I could take these two-"she glimpsed at Aido-kun, he was definitely cute "back to there dorms" she looked Kaname-senpai. "Take the girls" he growled between gritted teeth "don't be such a jackass Kaname" Aidou's and Kain's eyes widened "well don't be such a little bitch" Kaname said back. The wind picked up and Clover smiled and pulled out a hair tie "ok Kana'" she said as she put her hair up, as the wind blew it blew the aroma of her skin towards them. "But now I'm going to be a tease" she saw hunger in four pairs of eyes, all happened to be vampires. "my blood is very strong and could keep you feeling full for weeks" she glimpsed at Kaname. "I can take the girls to there dorms, rather them then that blood sucker" Zero glared at Aido "fine" Kaname growled "Clover can take Aidou to the chairman's office" Kaname sighed than brought his attention to Kain "go back to class". In return he bowed and walked off "so I have to take Aidou… kay" she looked at Aidou "lets go" and with that said she walked off with Aidou only steps behind her.

"So what are you going to tell the chairman" Aidou asked, Clover turned around and glared at him " what the hell do you think Aidou, the truth obviously" she put her hands on her hips and continued to glare. "Is there anything I can do to make you lie" he was only inches away from her with this stupid smirk resting on his lips 'what's he talking about… hell no' her hand flew and collided with his cheek, she used more force this time than the last time. The smell hit her so hard she fell on her ass, she looked up at Aidou to see him with a split lip and a drop of blood forming on the cut. She had never smelt anything so mouth watering, other blood, even human blood, has never smelt so good. She stood up slowly and starred at him "so I take it your not going to lie for me" he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, she took this as a chance to get closer, closer to the arousing smell. He turned to her when she was only inches from his face he saw her eyes, her eyes starred at his lips, he let a sexy smirk spread across his face. "You want to taste it don't you" he said lifting a finger to his wound, he took the drop of blood off his lip and held it out to her. As soon as his finger touched her lips she lost it she grabbed his wrist as she sucked on his finger to taste his blood, when she couldn't taste it anymore she pulled away. Her fangs were showing more than usual, she starred at him with pleading eyes she wanted more, much more. "Please, my throat its burning it's never felt like this, please help me, I'll do anything if you make it stop" she was pleading with lidded eyes. He gave her a sexy smile "anything…then don't tell the chairman" she nodded in reply, he then pulled her close and kissed her. The taste exploded in her mouth, her arms flew around his neck as she sucked on his lip. He pulled her closer wanting to feel the heat of her body. Aidou had never wanted someone so bad, but why, there had been many women in his life. She pulled away gasping for air, but starred at him with lust filled eyes. "Aidou-kun, I want you to bite me, my blood is rising, I have never felt this way before, please". Aidou was shocked by her request but he could feel his blood rising as well, but he didn't know why it was it had never done this before. He didn't respond with words, he bent down and kissed her pulse, "Aidou-kun" she gasped at the slight pleasure while her hands went into his hair, he continued to kiss her neck, and it took all his self control not to sink his teeth into her neck. Aidou was soon licking, kissing, and sucking, just on her pulse, but he didn't have to kiss any where else from how hard her breathing had became he knew she liked it. "Aidou-kun, p-please, s-stop t-teasing m-me, JUST FUCKING BITE ME" she screamed the last part as loud as she could. That was just enough encouragement he thrusted his fangs deep into her skin, and she moaned in bliss. He started to get dizzy at the arousing taste of her blood; he was completely hard and wanted more. When he got his fill of blood he pulled away with heavy breathing, when he finally took the time to look around he discovered that he had turned every tree around them to ice. "Aidou-Kun" he looked down at Clover still in his arms panting, her hands tangled in his hair, the uniform had been torn from her shoulders showing lots of cleavage which just made him harder, "more" She breathed before pressing his lips to her. This kiss was more sexual then blood hungry, there tongues played together as Aidou's hands pulled her shirt and bra off completely. "Ahhhh" Clover pulled away when the cold air touched her nipples, Aidou just starred at her half naked body "god, you're perfect, I need to be in you,_** now!"**_ He pushed her onto the ground and climbed on top of her, his face didn't even make it to hers it stopped at her right nipple and he started to suck on it. "AIDOU-KUUUUUNNN" she screamed at the top of her lungs at the pleasure he was causing her. She knew what was going on, the imprint, but she wasn't scared she was scared about being caught.

Two day class girls were wandering threw the woods with flashlights. "Nicky we should go back, none of them are out here, there in class" the blonde said shining the light every which way. The red head growled "Just shut up Leah and keep looking for-""AIDOU-KUUUUUNNN" both girls stopped and looked at each other with shocked expressions on there face's. "w-what was that" Leah was now shaking "Lets find out" Nicky grabbed Leah's arm and ran. "AHHH, AIDOU" "over there" Nicky come to a stop behind a bush her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. Aidou's head was between a girls legs her skirt was still on so they didn't see what they didn't want to "is that the new girl" Leah whispered "AIDOU I-IM GONNA CUAHHHHH-" the rest came out in a scream. Aidou's head, and moist mouth, came out from the girls skirt and went up to her face "so sweet, so sexy, lets do mo-ahhhh, I feel dizzy" "your blood" the girl gasped "make it stop than Clover" Aidou said in a sexy voice. Clover nodded and flipped them over, she leaned over his neck and licked his pulse tenderly before biting the flesh. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" 'thump' Clover went to pull away but Aidou put a hand on her head to stop her "just day class girls they'll be out for awhile, and if they wake up I'll make them forget" she relaxed again and started to drink, Aidou threw his head back in relief, 'god she's so fucking hot' he thought as he started to undo his pant with one hand and finger her with the other. When his finger entered her she tore the shirt from his body. She tore away when she came once more "you ready for the real thing" Aidou didn't give her a chance to answer he flipped them over and pushed into her. "AAAAHHHHHHH, I-IT HURTS AIDOU, PLEASE STOP" he didn't move he just stared at her "you're a virgin" 'that would explain why she's so tight' she nodded, "it will only hurt for a little bit…promise". Suddenly the pain went away, and she pushed her hips to his, she gasped at the amazing pleasure. "Does it feel good Clover, do you want more" she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, he smiled and started to thrust deep into her core. "AIDOU, OH AIDOU, DON'T STOAHHHH-" Clover just didn't want this to end, it was amazing, she had never thought much about sex before, but now that she was doing it she wished she had. She didn't know if she was screwing up or not. "God you're so tight, you feel amazing Clover" Aidou was so good at this his lips were on her neck, he was thrusting long, and hard, and he was massaging her breast. "AIDOU, I-IM IM GONNA CUM" "CUM WITH ME" she bit back a moan when they both came. Clover closed her eyes 'That was amazing, I had sex with Aidou, SHIT I HAD SEX WITH AIDOU'.

Hey its shooting_comet_33, I have improved chapter one a little. I JUST LOVE SMUT, everyone should write it. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, I love's everyones. BI!!!


End file.
